dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Frieza Soldier (characters)
|Race = |Gender = Males |Date of birth= |Date of death=Age 737 |Occupation=Soldiers |Allegiance=Planet Trade Organization |FamConnect = Frieza (boss) Zarbon (boss) Dodoria (boss) Dodoria's Elite (comrades) }} "Frieza Soldier" is the name given to two members of Frieza's Army in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. They make their debut in the 1990 special Bardock - The Father of Goku and were named "Frieza Soldier" in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series. These characters' genuine names are unknown, as the only name they are referred to by is "Frieza Soldier" in all media. Biography The Frieza Soldiers are humanoid soldiers of completely different species who works as a mercenary in Frieza's interplanetary operations. One of them has an appearance marked by teal-pigmented skin, horns, lavender hair with a mustache and a green scouter adorned over his face. The other one has a brown-pigmented skin, a fish-like head and wears a green scouter over his face, as well. These soldiers were the last two soldiers holding back Bardock when he tried to attack Frieza before Planet Vegeta's destruction in Bardock - The Father of Goku. Power level In Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha, Frieza Soldiers' power level is 1,300. When they escape Hell during the Super 17 Saga in the game, their power level is 1,560. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Energy Wave' – One of Frieza Soldier's Blast 2 in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – One of Frieza Soldier's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *'Life-Risking Blow!' – The user rams into the opponent and hits him. It is Frieza Soldier's Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Full Power Charge' – One of Frieza Soldier's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Sleep' – One of Frieza Soldier's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Video game appearances The teal Frieza Soldier is seen in the background of the Frieza's spaceship battle stage in Dragon Ball Z Arcade, and he is an enemy in Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha. Frieza Soldier makes his first playable appearance in a Dragon Ball video game spin-off in the Japanese and European Wii versions of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. Instead of having a palette swap or different clothing, the teal Frieza Soldier's alternative outfit is the brown Frieza Soldier. Frieza Soldier was later established a permanent character in all regional ports of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, which features a description of the character, along with an exclusive commentary by Chi-Chi: ;Frieza Soldier: :"This is a low-ranking soldier, one of the many soldiers that rampaged across the universe under the orders of Frieza. The low-ranking members of Frieza's forces include various types of aliens and creatures. Though all of them are proud to serve Frieza, they are generally mindless grunts with low power levels and basic personalities." ;Chi-Chi's Commentary: :"He's Frieza's underling too. It looks like even I could beat him." Frieza Soldier is a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. He appears as a regular enemy in the story mode of Tenkaichi Tag Team, during the Namek Saga, as well as during the Babidi Saga under the name Alien Soldier. In Battle of Z, Frieza Soldiers are regular enemies in many levels related to the Frieza Saga, serving the same purpose as the Saibamen in the game's Saiyan Saga. Their color determines how powerful they are: blue are the weakest, then yellow, then purple as the second strongest, and red are the most powerful. An army of over one hundred Frieza Soldiers appear in the Another Age scenario "Revolting Soldiers", where they are worried that Frieza will wipe them out like he did the Saiyans and attempt to defeat him but, in turn, Frieza wipes out the Frieza Soldiers for their treachery. The leader and strongest member of the revolting Frieza Soldiers is the Black Frieza Soldier, whose power is above that of the others by a fair margine. Cooler also has a team of Frieza Soldiers assist him in his two Extra Age scenarios. The Frieza Soldier appears during one of Captain Ginyu's special attacks in Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Hisao Egawa *Ocean Group Dub: Mark Oliver *FUNimation Dub: John Burgmeier Trivia *Banan, one of the soldiers who discover Bulma, Krillin and Gohan shortly after their arrival on Namek, and Strock, one of the soldiers who try out for the Ginyu Force, look very similar to the teal Frieza Soldier. Those soldiers are likely of the same race. *One member of Dodoria's Elite looks very similar to the brown Frieza Soldier (ironically, Bardock performed a headlock on the former, while he was later held back by the same move performed by the latter). Those two soldiers also appear to be of the same race as the grunts in Slug's army. *In Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, Frieza Soldier is a generic name for Banan, Sūi, and Appule. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Factions Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Movie Characters Category:Villains Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z